The Cataclysmic War
by Idonotwantaname
Summary: War erupts in the mushroom kingdom. My first fic. R&R please. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: Mushonalds

My first fanfic on this site. Might be bad. Might be good R&R.

The Cataclysmic War

Chapter 1: Mushonalds

Mario and Luigi we're eating at Mushonalds. "This burger is delicious", said Mario. He chomped it down fast.

Luigi was disgusted. "Jeez Mario stop being so… gross".

"I'm not", replied Mario, chomping fast.

"Ewww", Luigi said. Suddenly, a big bomb fell from the sky onto Mario's plate. It had a note on it. The note said:

_Dear Mario,_

_You will die. The princess along with the Mushroom Kingdom is mine. Gwa Ha Ha._

_Sincerily, Bowser_

"Oh great", said Mario. The bomb started to count down, and Mario and Luigi started exiting the building. Then the bomb exploded. KABOOM. Mario and Luigi were sent flying.


	2. Chapter 2: Daisy?

Thanks for a review. Now things will start to get longer.

The Cataclysmic War

Chapter 2: Daisy?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh", yelled both Mario and Luigi, as they flew through the air. Suddenly they landed with a great thump.

"Ouch", said Luigi. He'd landed on his back. Suddenly a mysterious figure approached.

"Hi I'm Daisy", it said. And indeed it was the annoying princess of Sarasland

Mario got up. "Hello, what are you doing here anyway", he said.

"Where is here?" Luigi added.

"This is the Isle Delphino", said Daisy. Suddenly thousands of paratroopas rained down from the sky. "Eeek", Daisy Screemed. "No I'm one of you".

"RARR", said the paratroopas. They started attacking.

"We'll hide in here", said Mario, gesturing towards a pipe. Mario and Luigi went in the pipe. However Daisy just stood there screaming her head off. When Mario and Luigi went in the pipe they found it was all murky.

"I think she's dead, Luigi", said Mario. Luigi started to cry.

"It was all my fault", he cried. Suddenly Doopliss came in the pipe.

"Tee he he", he said, "You fell for my disguise". He then attacked.

"Ow", said Mario. Doopliss transformed into Luigi. " Which is the real one?" Mario wondered.

They both yelled, "I'm Luigi". Mario attacked one of them.

"Aah", said Doopliss, "You got me. But it matters not. Bowser is engaging a full scale war against the mushroom kingdom as we speak. Peach is ours. The Mushroom Kingdom is ours. Now give up." With that he ran away.

"Mama mia", said Mario. The bros. Then set out to the mushroom kingdom, through the underground pipe.


	3. Chapter 3: A new friend

New chapter is up.

The Cataclysmic War

Chapter 3: A New Friend

They walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. Then they came upon something interesting. It was a light blue yoshi. "Stay back", it said, "You won't beat me." The yoshi then attacked.

"Ah", said Mario. He easily blocked the attack. The yoshi went flying and crashed with a thump.

"Fine. Kill me like you killed nearly everyone else", it said.

"No", said Mario. "We aren't going to hurt you. I'm-a Mario and this is Luigi".

"Oh", said the yoshi. "Well in that case I'm Sahoshi." Sahoshi got up, and asked " Where 'ya guys headed."

"The Mushroom Kingdom, of course", Luigi replied. "So… what happened on Yoshi's Island?

Sahoshi told her tale. "It was awful. A whole bunch of shy guys and koopas suddenly started attacking. They killed everyone. Luckily I found a pipe that lead here. It was a catastrophe. It's going to be a cataclysmic war if we intend on stopping whoever's behind all this."

"Bowser." Said Mario. "It's Bowser. He's taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Violently."

"The way he's going, the Mushroom Kingdom could be destroyed in only a month", Luigi stated.

"Well this sucks. How are we going to save the entire kingdom alone?" Asked Sahoshi.

"Well, that confirms you're coming with us I guess. As for your question, as you said, it's going to be a cataclysmic **war**. So we'll go around the kingdom, gather up troops, then fight." Mario then finished. "Lets-a-go."


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell? Wheres The War

Thanks for the review Luigi Rule 512. Now for a new chapter.

The Cataclysmic War

Chapter 4: What the Hell? Where's the War?

For three long, boring days, Mario, Luigi, and Sahoshi walked through the pipe back to the mushroom kingdom. Then they finally came to a worn down sign. "What does it say?" asked Sahoshi.

"Hmm", replied Luigi, "It says: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. Go left to go to Rogueport, straight for Toad Town, and right for Bowser's Castle."

"Lets-a-go straight", said Mario.

"Wait a minute Mario, Toad Town being the Mushroom Kingdom capital, I don't think it'd be wise to go there. Bowser's probably destroyed-a it by now", said Luigi.

"Well, I hate Rogueport, and Bowser's Castle is definitely a no-no. So, Toad Town it is", said Mario.

"Then let's go", demanded Sahoshi. They arrived at Toad Town within minutes.

"What the hell? Where's the war?" Were the first things Mario said when they arrived in Toad Town. Indeed, it was a shocking sight to behold, toads walking around normally, as if nothing at all had happened.

"Quick, let's check the newspaper", said Luigi. The only tragic headlines they saw were: **One of 30 000 local Mushonalds locations blows up! **And:** Careless princess kidnapped again! Where is Mario to save her?** "Sniff… poor Mushonalds", cried Luigi.

"Wow! I expected this place to be destroyed by now", said Sahoshi.

"So did I", said Mario, "Anyway, we should go to Mushroom Castle and report the letter to Toadsworth." So they headed straight towards the castle and were shocked at what they saw. "This castle is out of control", said Mario. Indeed it was, everyone, as usual was in shock by Princess Peach's kidnapping. Toadsworth, however, was surprisingly calm.

"Everyone calm down", he said. He then saw Mario. "Master Mario thank goodness you're here, everything is out of control", he said thankfully. Then, everyone suddenly calmed down.

"Yay, Mario!" hollered everybody in the castle.

"Everybody, as you all know, Mushonalds blew up a few days prior to this one. Anyway, Luigi and I saw a letter on the bomb right before it blew up, and the letter said Bowser is going to kidnap Peach, which he already did, and then take over the mushroom kingdom, which he's started already! He's attacked Isle Delphino and Yoshi's Island already, and I'm sure he'll attack the Mushroom Kingdom mainland very soon", Mario concluded.

"Well, it's no wonder he attacked the islands, they're remote and have no way of contacting the mainland", said Sahoshi.

"Who the hell are you", asked Toad.

"Sahoshi", said Sahoshi. Then, all of a sudden, a ring echoed the room. Ding-ding-ding. Ding-ding-ding. Toadsworth then answered his cell phone.

"Hello" he said. The person on the other end then talked. "It's Bowser, Mario. And he wants to talk to you.

Authors note: That was my longest one yet, please review.


End file.
